


5 Times Harry Taught Dougie (Plus One)

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: In the early days of McFly, Harry teaches Dougie important life skills and learns some stuff on the way.





	1. Laundry

**One – Harry teaches Dougie how to do laundry**    
  
    It was only about a week after Dougie moved into the band house that Harry noticed the growing pile of laundry in Dougie's room. He didn't think much of it, it was normal for a 15 year old's room to be messy until he overheard Tom mention something about how he only learned how to do his own laundry when he moved out. Harry wanted to offer help to Dougie, he just had to figure out how.   
    Harry knocked on Dougie's door and waited for him to call him before entering. "Hey, Doug. I'm going to do some laundry today, want to help me with it?" Dougie looked up from his guitar and over at his mountain of dirty clothes on his floor.   
   "I don't know how much help I'll be." Dougie looked sheepish.   
   "Hey, mate, it's no big deal if you never learned how to do your own laundry. Everyone has to learn eventually." Harry was sure to keep his tone light and ignore a part of him that warmed with the idea of being the one to teach the youngest member of the band something. Dougie smiled and got off his bed to scoop up an armful of clothes.   
   "All right then, let's go." His hair flopped adorably in front of his eyes, Harry laughed despite himself.   
   "First lesson Doug: You need to sort your clothes. Darks over here, whites here, and well you don't really have any delicates so you're good there." Dougie and Harry sorted the clothes into two piles and brought a pile to the washer. "Okay, now you need to put one capful of soap into the washer." Harry handed the bottle of detergent to Dougie, Dougie careful poured a capful and poured the soap in with the clothes.   
  "Did I do it right?" Dougie asked unsure of himself and seeking pride from Harry.   
  "You did perfectly. You just have to put them in the dryer once the washer is done, don't forget to clean out the lint and put in a dryer sheet. Easy as that."   
  "Easy? Do you think you could stay and help me with the rest of my laundry?" Dougie shifted, looking down at his feet. Harry pulled him into a hug.   
 "I'll always be here for you, Dougs."


	2. Flirting

**Two – Harry teaches Dougie how to flirt**  

   The four of them were at the supermarket together when Dougie saw a girl in the produce and made his way over to her. Even the way he walked made it seem like he was trying too hard.   
   "Oh no. He's going to go for it." Danny cringed as the three watched Dougie try in vain to flirt.   
   "He doesn't have a chance." Tom watched in horror as the girl visibly backed away an inch from Dougie.   
   "This is painful to watch. It's downright painful." Harry pretended that he meant it was so embarrassing but it was painful because his Dougie was flirting with someone who wasn't him. He'd deal with the possessive his later. For now, he just observed Dougie's pitiful attempt to win the girl over. "I don't think I can take much more of this." Luckily for Harry and unluckily for Dougie the girl practically sprinted away from him the first chance she had.   
   "Aww, man. He was so close." Danny laughed, knowing his words were anything but true.   
   "I'm just glad the girl got away before he tried to show her his lizard collection." Tom mused.   
   "Come on, guys. He's probably upset." Harry walked over to the dejected Dougie and put an arm around his shoulders. "It didn't go too well did it, Dougie?"   
   "No, not really. What did I do wrong?" He looked at Harry like he had all the answers and Harry wished more than anything that he did.   
   "Did you make her laugh?" Harry looked around at their surroundings and thought quickly.   
   "No. Was I supposed to?"   
   "You don't always have to but it helps. Watch this." Harry grabbed three limes from nearby and started to drop them, then pick them up, then drop them again. He did this until Dougie started to laugh.   
   "What are you doing, Haz?" Dougie laughed loudly.   
    "Sorry. I'm really bad at pick-up limes." Harry smiled and put the limes back. "See, it's easier to flirt when you make them laugh."   
   "Good point. I'd date anyone that could make me laugh."   
   "Even me?" Harry fluttered his eyes for effect.   
   "Maybe. If you play your cards right." Dougie walked backed over to Tom and Danny with Harry behind him, both smiling at the possibilities that lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Pick-up Limes" Joke is from a Tumblr post, credit to whoever came up with it :)


	3. Shaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess I really like the whole "Harry taught Dougie how to shave" thing.

**Three – Harry teaches Dougie how to shave**

Harry was watching cricket when Dougie sat down next to him on the couch and curled into him. Harry lifted his arm to wrap it around his friend. Dougie snuggled closer, purring slightly as Harry played with his hair, he was careful to stay as quiet as possible until the game was finished.   
   "Harry?" Dougie dragged out Harry's name.   
   "Dougie?" Harry dragged out his name in a mocking manner.   
   "Can I ask for your help with something?" Dougie furrowed his brow.   
   "Anything, Dougs. You know that." Harry relished that for once Dougie was making the first steps to ask him for help.   
   "It's kind of embarrassing but I want to shave and I-" Dougie faltered.   
   "You never learned how." Harry said knowingly. "Would you like me to teach you?" Dougie nodded quietly, Harry scratched the scruff on Dougie chin. "It's tricky but easy to learn, follow me."   
   When they reached the bathroom Harry instructed Dougie to sit on the counter as he gathered what he needed. Harry got a washcloth and rubbed it carefully on Dougie's face.  
  "You have to shave carefully with the grain." Harry told him while rubbing shaving cream on Dougie's cheeks. Harry picked up his razor. "We can get you one of your own next time we are at the store, for now, you can use mine." As Harry dragged the razor across Dougie's face he felt a surge of honour being trusted so completely. Dougie enjoyed the feel of the blade against his skin and the sureness of Harry's fingertips on his jawline. Harry let out a shaky breath and step away.   
  "Everything okay?" Dougie asked, half his face still covered in shaving cream.   
  "Yeah. Everything's good. Here." Harry handed Dougie the razor. "You try, look in the mirror. I'll be right here if you need help." Dougie started to move the razor how Harry did and soon swore loudly when he cut himself.   
  "Ow. Fuck. That hurt." Dougie hissed.   
  "That can happen if you aren’t careful, even happens to me sometimes still." Harry ripped off a piece of toilet paper to help stop the bleeding. "Just relax a try again." 3 more cuts and 7 agonizing minutes later Dougie hung his head in shame.   
  "Can you finish for me, Harry? I don't think I can take another cut on my face."   
  "Sure, Dougs." Harry took the razor out of Dougie's hand, let his fingers linger against his for a moment before pulling away and getting to work. "It all about being calm and unhurried. Just be sure of your movements and don't doubt yourself." Both boys tried hard not to think about their proximity but resolve was crumbling fast. "There you go. All nice and clean shaven. I'm sure next time will be a good deal less painful." Harry played with Dougie's hair again.   
   "My face still hurts, though." Dougie complained and Harry kissed each cut on his face before realising what he had just done. Harry tried to back away but Dougie grabbed his hand. “Thank you, Harry.” Both men left the bathroom silently, neither having words to describe what had happened between them.


	4. Kissing

**Four – Harry teaches Dougie how to kiss**  

It was Danny’s idea to get him drunk, he kept saying how important is was for to see how all of them would react together totally trousered. The minute the drinking games stopped and Dougie started to feel sick Danny was the first one out of the room, followed quickly by Tom. Harry decided not to overthink that too much. Dougie groaned from the floor and Harry reached down off the couch to stroke his hair.   
    "I feel sick." Dougie mumbled.   
    "I know, Dougie." Harry's head was swimming, his hand kept slipping down lower onto Dougie's back.   
    "Why do I feel sick and you don't? It's no' fair." Dougie sounded slurred and childish, Harry rubbed a circle on Dougie's back, smiling.   
    "You drank a lot more than I did." Dougie groaned again. "Come up here." Harry scooted further into the couch as Dougie climbed up and laid next to Harry, Harry wrapped his arms around him.   
    "Mmm, I like it when you hold me." Dougie turned over to face Harry.   
    "I like holding you."   
    "You mean it?"   
    "Yeah. Of course." Dougie blushed.   
    "Can I ask you something?" Dougie bit his lip nervously.   
    "Anything."    
    "How do I kiss better?" The way Dougie was looking at him made a heat curl in Harry's stomach. "I've only kissed one person when I was 13 and they said it was terrible."   
    "Are you asking for tips?" Harry didn't know how to handle this situation, he wasn't even sure if Dougie was just affectionate by nature or just to him. Dougie nodded and Harry paused to think. "Okay, first, don't pucker. That's a terrible, ineffective way to kiss. Second, take it slow, don't try to stick your tongue in their mouth after 3 seconds. Third, every good kiss has a great lead up, look into their eyes, touch them a little. Make them crave it." Dougie's hand traveled up Harry's arm.   
     "Those are very good tips." Dougie looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Do _you_ crave it?"    
    The world stopped.   
    At least Harry's world did. As Harry moved his head to kiss Dougie, Dougie met him halfway. It was magical. It was how both had imagined it, they kissed deeply, loving the feel of lips against lips. When they pulled back Dougie's eyes were glazed over.   
    "That was-" Harry started but Dougie was running before he was able to finish. Harry didn't go after him, he knew he made a tit of himself. He shouldn't have kissed his bandmate, someone he lived with, his _friend._ Dougie trusted Harry and Harry ruined that.   
     "Harry." A broken-sounding voice called from down the hall, Harry gingerly followed until he opened the door to the bathroom and saw Dougie with his head half in the toilet. "Harry. I feel so sick."   
     "I've had bad reviews before but never has my kiss been so bad someone threw up." Harry laughed, sitting down on the tub to rub Dougie's forehead.   
     "Not the kiss." Dougie said shakily. "The kiss was good." Harry could barely contain his happiness.   
     "Do you think you are going to be sick again?" Harry started wiping Dougie's sweat away with a nearby rag.   
    "I don't think so. Will you help me to bed?"    
    "I'll take any chance to get you into bed." Harry put his arm around Dougie and helped him into Dougie's bed. As he turned to leave, Dougie grabbed his wrist.   
    "Stay with me?" Dougie looked so fragile. "Please?"   
    "Of course." Harry wrapped his arms around Dougie and pressed a kiss to his cheek when he climbed under the covers. Dougie closed his eyes, humming happily. "Dougie. I did crave the kiss. I've craved you pretty much since you walked into my life." Harry waited for Dougie to say something, then he realised it. Dougie was sleeping.   
     Harry groaned quietly and wondered if Dougie would even remember their kiss in the morning. Did he even want him to?  


	5. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom notices something is wrong. Dougie can't hold a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what happened tonight. I did the only thing I could think of, I got drunk and wrote some fanfic. I'm American and Trump is now president so I don't think I'll ever be drunk enough. Umm, well, enjoy I guess. It's five in the morning as I type this so I need to sober up and get on with my day but I think I'll just write even more porn.

**Five – Harry teaches Dougie how to cook**

****Ever since the kiss almost a week ago Dougie and Harry hadn't said much to each other, they thought it wasn't affecting anyone else until Tom cornered Harry in his room.  
    "What happened between you and Dougie last week?" Tom whispered harshly.  
    "Nothing." Harry mumbled. He didn't want to think about Dougie, about how Harry had hurt him or how he hurt Harry. Harry didn't want to think about the morning when he woke up alone in Dougie's bed, how he had to quietly sneak back into his room so Tom and Danny wouldn't take the piss. He didn't want to think about how everytime he was in the same room as Dougie now Dougie would stay as far away as possible. Dougie barely looked at Harry this past week and Harry didn't know how to make it right.  
    "That's a lie. Why can't you two look at each other anymore?" That hurt Harry. If other people had noticed the rift forming that means it must be real and not just a figment of Harry's imagination.  
    "I wish I knew, Tom. Everything was great and then it just wasn't." Harry spoke the truth, he didn't know why Dougie had left him that morning, he just knew that it hurt.  
    "Lucky for you, you two have a few days to fix it."  
    "What do you mean?"  
    "Danny and I are leaving tomorrow. Remember? We're going away for a bit and when we get back we want you two lovebirds to be lovebirds again." Harry gave a half-choked noise. "Well, of course, not really. I don't actually think you two have a thing." Tom smiled at Harry as he walked out of the door. If only he knew, Harry thought to himself.  
     Harry thought carefully about how to approach his situation with Dougie before deciding that he should just be casual.  
    "Hey, Dougie. Wanna help me make something to eat?" Harry asked as Dougie flicked through channels. Tom and Danny left that morning and Dougie hasn't moved from the couch since.  
    "Don't know how to cook." Dougie said honestly, never taking his eyes off the screen.  
     "When I have ever turned down the option to teach you something?" Dougie mumbled something that Harry couldn't make out, Harry stood in front of Dougie with his hands on his hips. "Come on, just give me a hand." Dougie clapped for Harry, who took the opportunity to grab Dougie's hands and haul him to his feet. "Thank you for your sarcasm. Now put those hands to work." Harry marched Dougie to the kitchen.  
     When they reached the kitchen Harry realised that he had been touching Dougie more in the last few minutes than he had all week, he pulled his hands back quickly. Dougie's shoulder's softened.  
     "What do you want me to do?"  
    "What are you in the mood for?" Harry asked, opening the fridge.  
    "A sandwich sounds nice." Immediately, Harry started to pull out stuff to make sandwiches.  
    "Nice and easy to make. A good start. I'll get them started. You slice the cheese." Harry was doing his best to keep his tone and thoughts friendly but all he wanted to do was push Dougie against the fridge and kiss him in a way so passionate and so hot that nothing could ever satisfy him other than Harry. Harry watched Dougie try to evenly slice the cheese from the corner of his eye. Eventually, Harry decided to put him out of his misery.  
    "Need some help?" Harry asked.  
    "I told you that I didn't know how to cook." Dougie pouted.  
    "Easy, Dougs. Here hold the knife like this." Harry clasped his hand over Dougie's and guided his movements, secretly enjoying the closeness. It was calm until Dougie turned around and kissed him, hard and fast. "What was that?" Harry panted when they broke apart, Dougie looked like he was about to shatter.  
    "I'm so pissed at you!" Dougie shouted after a moment of silence.   
   "So you kiss me?" Harry's brow furrowed.  
   "Why are you doing this to me? You're nice to me, become one of my best friends, teach me new things, then as soon as we kiss you sneak away before morning. You didn't even wait to fuck me before leaving, which probably means you thought I wasn't worth your time after all. Now, after barely looking at me all week, you are touching me and being nice again after Tom and Danny leave. Are you ashamed of me? Am I not good enough for you? Please tell me what is going on because I can't take it." Dougie seems to let out his rant in one breath. Harry just blinks before it all clicks in.  
    "I thought you left me." Harry says slowly. "I woke up after the kiss and you were gone. I thought you were trying to let me down easy. I was so hurt this past week, thinking it was you that left when really, I was the one that hurt you."  
    "We're idiots." Dougie says when he realises what happened. "I got sick again and I just assumed that you were trying to get away from me."  
    "No. I never wanna get away from you." Harry kissed him exactly how he wanted against the fridge. "And, Dougs, you are good enough. Never let yourself believe any different."  
    The sandwiches were made that night, only after Harry showed Dougie how to hold a knife about ten different times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea kinda got away from me. Hope you still like it though :)


	6. Dougie's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story got away from me but I'm still happy with how it turned out. Let me know if you liked it and if you have any requests ^.^

     Harry was drumming on his practice pad when Dougie started to distract him by nibbling on his ear. The more Harry ignored him, the more Dougie progressed. Harry continued to drum as Dougie started to kiss along Harry's jaw, Dougie let out an annoyed huff and straddled Harry suddenly.  
    "Is there something you wanted, Dougie?" Harry said way too easily for Dougie's liking, he should be hot and bothered, barely able to think. This was not going to plan.  
    "Take me to bed?" Dougie has known Harry likes his wide-eyed innocence look for awhile now, ever since Harry helped him at the supermarket with that stupid "Pick-up Limes" joke, but Harry should know that Dougie isn't a breakable child and he is far from innocent.  
    "I was in the middle of practicing." Harry protested, he wanted to take Dougie to bed, he wanted to do unspeakable things to him but he was too afraid he'd hurt him again.       "So? It's not like Tom is going to yell at you for skipping one day, he's not even here. He and Danny won't be back until tomorrow morning." Dougie wiggled his hips in a way that teetered on the edge of getting comfortable or lap dance. Dougie leant forward to kiss Harry. "Come on, I need someone to tuck me in." He whispered.  
   "All right. I'll tuck you in."  
   "You make it sound like a chore." Dougie frowned.  
   "Take that back. You know you aren't a chore." Harry hated when Dougie looked upset, he wanted Dougie to know and understand how important he was.  
   "Make me." Without warning Harry gripped Dougie and stood up, Dougie squeaked and wrapped his arms around Harry. Before he knew what was going on, he felt his back hit the wall and Harry's lips crashing against his. His shocked gasps quickly turned into moans. "You. Are. Not. A. Chore." Each word was punctuated with a fierce kiss. "Do you understand me?" Dougie loved this side of Harry, he hadn't seen it yet but he made a mental note to try to get this side out as much as possible in the future.  
   "Yes. I am not a chore, you love having me around, I'm such a delight. Yada yada, does this mean you are going to take me to bed now?" Dougie asked hopefully, Harry just gripped Dougie tighter and carried him to Dougie's room where he unceremoniously dumped him on the bed. "Ow." Dougie rubbed his hip. "Kiss it and make it feel better?"        
  "You are very demanding, Poynter." Harry observed.  
  "So what? You aren't going to kiss it?" Dougie started stripping down to his boxers to go to sleep, although he hoped that tonight Harry and him would finally have sex.  
  "I thought I was just here to tuck you in." Harry was doing his best to act like he was enjoying watching Dougie's lithe, half naked figure less than an arms length away. Harry must've been a terrible actor because Dougie could tell exactly what was going on.  
  "You know, Harry, you've taught me so much. I think it's time I teach you something." Dougie walked over to Harry, grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him hard. "I'm not a breakable doll, you can take me out of the box and play with me a bit." Dougie dragged Harry down onto the bed with him.  
  "I don't want to hurt you again." Harry's face looked so pure that it made Dougie's heart ache.  
  "I hurt you too, remember? We were both stupid and thought the other didn't want each other but I am looking at you and telling you, Harry Judd, I want you." Dougie kissed him again, so he would know what he felt.  
  "I want you too, Dougie Poynter." Harry moved down to kiss Dougie's hip from before. "Is it better yet?"  
  "I think so. You should probably kiss the other one too, just to make sure that one is okay." Harry kissed his way along Dougie's hips, purposely avoiding any contact with Dougie's growing erection.  
  "How's that?" Harry grinned up at Dougie.  
  "Could be better." Dougie told him, jerking his hips suggestively, making Harry laugh.  
  "I don't know. Have you been a good boy?" Harry asked, tapping out a rhythm on Dougie's inner thigh.  
  "I think I have."  
  "Really? I seem to remember me trying to practise and you crawling into my lap to distract me. That doesn't seem very good to me." Harry hooked his fingers in the elastic of Dougie's boxers. "Anything to say for yourself?"  
  "I'm sorry. I'll make sure you get enough time to practise your rhythm later." Dougie winked at him, Harry chuckled.  
  "I guess that's good enough. We'll need to work on your apologises." Harry sighed and took off Dougie's boxers, throwing them behind him. "Nice." The look in Harry's eyes made Dougie blush. Harry hasn't done anything like this since he was younger but he assumed it was a lot like riding a bike. "Let me know if there's anything I do that you don't like, okay?" Dougie nodded and Harry went to work, starting by gently kissing the head before opening his mouth and sucking deeply. He could hear Dougie moaning above him, he took this as encouragement to keep going. Harry tried to think about what the boys at school liked and what he enjoys and just went for it, he relaxed his throat and took Dougie in as far as he could and swallowed.  
  "Nghn..." Dougie started pulling on Harry's hair. "Har-Harry. I'm going to." Dougie came, surprising Harry with his quickness, he reacted quickly and swallowed what he could.     "Good?" He murmmed after kissing Dougie.  
  "Very." Dougie yawned and started drifting off.  
  "I can't believe this. I suck you off and you go to sleep without so much as a handjob." Harry huffed, wrapping the blanket around them.  
  "I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Dougie curled against Harry.  
  "You don't have to." Harry kissed beneath his ear.  
  "I want to." The two fell asleep together with the safety and certainty that they loved each other.  
  
~~~  
  
  They should have known Dougie paying Harry back for the blowjob last night was not a good idea to do in the living room. Harry was just glad he came seconds before hearing Danny's cheerful voice saying, "We're hom- HOLY FUCK!" When Tom walked in asking what was wrong, he just sighed and handed Danny some money, before shaking his head and walking away from the couch he knew he'd never sit in again.


End file.
